Night and Bar
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Personifikasi negara yang terkenal akan cokelatnya berjalan saat malam dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia curiga kenapa laki-laki Spanyol itu bersama personifikasi Italia bagian selatan, curiosity killed a cat, bukan?


Author : ini sebenernya oneshot yang udah lama nggak saya kerjain, jadi ya… endingnya agak ngegantung

Belgium : Ceritanya imut! :3

Author : iya, ini saya selesain pas kebanyakan doujin hetero!talia dan berakhir nangis, guling-guling dan kebanyakan gula(?)

**Disclaimer** : Hidekaz, oke?

**Warning** : gaje, abal, OOC(?), aneh, GerBel (OTP!), typo(s), plot kecepetan

* * *

Belgium, seorang wanita pesonifikasi Negara yang terkenal akan cokelatnya tersebut berjalan malam hari di kota kebanggannya, Brussel. Mata hijau maniknya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Saat berjalan (dan ditangannya terdapat barang belanjaan), ia menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat café Prancis. Ia menyadari kalau kedua orang itu adalah Spain dan Romano.

Yah sebenarnya diam-diam ia sedang berpacaran dengan Spain. Apalagi sewaktu itu hubungan Romano dengan _Spaniard _itu sedang memburuk. Mereka berdua bukannya tak punya alasan untuk berada di kotanya, tapi mereka memang sedang ada rapat EU dan kebetulan salah satu tempat meeting itu ada di tempatnya. Jadi, mungkin saja ada negara lain yang sedang dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, ia merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik kedua pemuda(?) yang sedang berduaan itu.

Entah kenapa Belgium menjadi sedikit risih dan _kepo _terhadap kedua orang itu. Iapun menuju salah satu sudut jalanan yang gelap namun masih bisa melihat dua pemuda yang asyiknya berduaan. Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan, tapi gerakan bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ya kan? Jadilah ia mengintip walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau.

Gerakan mereka berdua memang kurang jelas, tapi melihat tangan si _spaniard _yang mulai memegang tangan Romano membuatnya terusik. Kecurigaan makin bertambah. Romano menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Spain justru menggaruk kepalanya. Belgium masih tak bergeming, tapi Romano melihat kearahnya. Belgium terkesiap, ia bersembunyi, berharap tak dilihat oleh Romano.

**Romano POV**

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Spain bastardo dan sekarang untuk balikan lagi? _Hell no!_ Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan Monaco kalau begini. Tapi, mengingat France yang bakal memberi sejuta persyaratan dan pastinya berisi hal-hal absurd seperti itu, akan merepotkanku juga. Duh, sekarang aku benar-benar diambang kegalauan.

Saat sedang berpikir keras, aku melihat sebuah siluet manusia. Kalau kulihat baik-baik, orang tadi berambut sebahu. Siapa ya? Mungkinkah Poland? Tidak… tidak mungkin. Belgium? Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu juga. Atau? France? Pasti dia!

"Romano, kau melihat apaan sih?" Tanya si bastardo

"Bukan apa-apa, bastardo! Tadi kau bilang apa?" Dasar menyebalkan

"Beri aku kesempatan kedua…"

"Hmm? Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku memakan paella buatanmu, tidak meminta menemanimu menonton La Liga dan jangan mengurangi jatah tomatku, mengerti?"

Si bastardo malah terdiam "Baiklah, Roma… walaupun sebenarnya kantungku sedang menipis… yah tak apalah! Demi Romano seorang"

"Cih! Jangan sok romantic!"

**End of Romano POV**

Yah _Curiosity killed a cat_, benar bukan? Sekarang situasi tersebut sama seperti Belgium. Ia berjalan daan sengaja menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi, sangat tidak beruntungnya. Saat ia akan melewati mereka berdua, wajah kedua pemuda it mendekat, terutama Spain. Tentunya hal ini membuat Belgium terkejut dan sontak mendekatinya.

"_Spanien!_(1) Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada suara Belgium meninggi

"Aaa…ahh… _Belgica! Hola!_(2) Aku sedang bicara dengan Romano secara pribadi, hehe" Terlihat keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi Spain

Belgium tak bicara apa-apa, badannya mulai bergetar dan memeluk erat belanjaannya, ia pergi dari tempat tersebut. Spain jadi kalut, ia mulai kebingungan saat Romano mempertanyakan maksud kejadian tadi.

Belgium berhenti di depan bar. Kejadian ini membuatnya ingin menghabiskan semalaman untuk bir kesukaannya. Saat pintu terbuka, semua laki-laki yang ada di bar melihat kearahnya. Ia tak peduli, walaupun bar itu berisi laki-laki, ia tak akan membocorkan rahasianya sebagai Negara karena ia bukan tipe orang _clumsy _seperti England jika mabuk. Menaruh barang belanjaan dibawah tempat duduk yang sengaja dipilihnya dekat bar, ia langsung memesan bir segelas penuh. Hal ini membuat laki-laki disana menelan ludah.

"Anda serius memesan bir sebanyak ini, _frau? _" Tanya bartender dengan nada tidak percaya

"Hei, tak lihat aku serius apa?" Mata Belgium menatap tajam sang bartender _kepo_.

"Ba…baiklah, _frau_"

Laki-laki yang ada di bar makin merinding saat si wanita Belgia itu bisa menghabiskan segelas penuh tanpa mabuk. Bahkan mereka makin ngeri sewaktu Belgia meminta tambahan dengan yang sama. Beberapa menit kemudian, perhatian mereka teralihkan saat laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gaya disisir kebelakang berdiri di pintu masuk. Hal ini membuat si laki-laki justru merasa aneh. Saat mata birunya menatap orang lain, semuanya langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Pada akhirnya ia menyadari seorang perempuan satu-satunya di bar itu.

Namun, karena ketidakpastian dalam hati, ia mendatangi si perempuan tersebut.

"A…ahh… _frau _van Velde(3)? Kenapa ada disini?" Germany memanggil si perempuan

"huh? Ahh… ternyata _herr _*hic* Ludwig yang *hic* datang ya?" Muka Belgium sudah merah karena mabuk

"Ahh, _frau _van Velde, anda sudah mabuk jadi mari kuantar pulang"

"_Nein! _Sebenarnya kamu mau minum bir bersamaku, bukan?"

Muka Germany memerah "Se…sebenarnya, _Ja _tapi melihatmu seperti ini lebh baik aku mengantarmu"

"_Nej! _Aku malas pulang dan bertemu _broer _yang pasti akan mengomel tentang jangan menghabiskan uang dengan _bier _katanya, jadi aku tak mau!" Belgium menggembungkan pipinya

"Baiklah"

Germany mengalah, ia duduk disampingnya dan memesan segelas bir. Ia meminum setengah gelas. Tak disangkanya, Belgium meminum segelas dengan cepat. Tentu ini membuatnya terkejut.

"_F…frau_?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Ludwig, kau tahu? Aku sebal dengan negara-negara yang merasa lebih hebat dari yang lainnya! Aku sebal negara-negara yang munafik, tidak bisa dipercaya dan memainkan perasaanku! Aku benci negara-negara yang memainkanku sejak dulu! Huwaaaaa!" Belgium langsung saja menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"U…uhh, maafkan aku kalau masuk salah satu negara tadi"

"Kau masuk, tapi sudah kumaafkan! Au sudah mencoba membangunku, padahal kau tidak dekat denganku! Negara lainnya hanya menambah beban padaku, apalagi Antonio yang _imbécile(4)_ itu! Ia memainkan perasaanku! Huwaaaa!"

"Sa…sabar _frau_"

"_Herr Ludwig_!"

"_J…ja_?"

Tanpa memberi aba-aba Belgium menarik Germany keluar dari bar. Sebelum itu Belgium menaruh uang di _counter_ bartender tanpa meminta kembalian. Bartender itu sempat memanggil Belgium tapi, orang yang dipanggilnya ta peduli. Bartender itu hanya berterima kasih.

"*hic* _Danke _untuk menemaniku *hic* minum bir *hic* malam ini" Belgium langsung meninggalkan Germany dengan jalan sempoyongan

Germany hanya terdiam dan iapun mengejar serta memegang tangan Belgium, "Kuantar"

"*hic* tapi?"

"Kau sudah mabuk, lebih baik kuantar apalagi perempuan. Walaupun kau seorang negara, tetap saja kau juga seorang wanita"

Belgium berbalik dan menatap Germany. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seangkan muka Germany sudah memerah.

"Ba…baiklah!"

Germany menggendong Belgium dengan _bridal style_. Membuat kedua personifikasi itu langsung memerah mukanya. Tapi Belgium tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemeja si personifikasi yang terkenal akan ketegasannya. Menghirup wangi dari campuran _cologne _dan bau bir yang menyeruak. Germany kemudian dengan pelan menaruh Belgium di kursi depan (oh, Germany membawa mobilnya ternyata) dan iapun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat tinggal personifikasi negara penghasil cokelat.

Keheningan terbentuk diantaranya dan Belgium menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Germany. Hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran pergi menuju negeri mimpi, Germany diam-diam mengelus kepala personfikasi negara Belgia tersebut.

* * *

Note :

(1) Spanien : Spanyol (B. Jerman)  
(2) Belgica, hola : Belgium, halo! (B. Spanyol)  
(3) Frau van Velde : Nona van Velde (B. Jerman)  
(4)Imbécile : bodoh/umpatan kasar (B. Prancis)

* * *

Author : Oh, saya lupa satu hal SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN RI yang KE-68! WOHOOOO!

Japan : Ah, konnichiwa author-chan

Author : konnichiwa, Japan-san! Dan RnR, yaaaa!


End file.
